


О чем шепчет ветер

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Univerce, Alternative Univerce – Greece, Love/Hate, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: К счастью ли женщина на корабле?





	О чем шепчет ветер

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom OUaT 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Греческие боги!АУ.  
> 3\. Автор, кажется, совсем немного упоролся :)  
> 4\. Посвящение – Близнечный Миф ♥

— Проклятье!  
  
Пронзительный крик Киллиана стал последним, что я успела разобрать в этой жуткой суматохе, прежде чем на палубу «Короны» обрушился огромный вал. Вода тут же забила уши, нос, глаза: дышать стало практически невозможно, и мне на кратчайшее мгновение показалось, что именно в этот момент за мной пришла смерть. Но разозленный чьей-то недоброй волей ветер резко швырнул корабль в другую сторону, меня подкинуло в воздух на добрых тридцать дюймов и нехило приложило к деревянной рее, к которой я и была привязана. Сбежать от стихии оказалось невозможно, и мне осталось лишь вглядываться в кромешную тьму, пытаясь отыскать внезапно замолчавшего Киллиана. С ним все будет в порядке, он бывалый вояка, и не такие штормы видывал… Я шептала себе под нос обрывки каких-то нелепых, оставшихся в памяти с детства молитв, но все, что мне было дозволено увидеть в отблесках молний, — это терзающие борта «Короны» волны и идеально пустую палубу.  
  
— Джо-о-о-онс! — Мой голос явно тонул в шуме волн, но я снова и снова пыталась докричаться до того, кого сдуру послушалась и вышла сегодня в открытое море.  
«Поплывем за жемчугом сегодня, ветер так и шепчет», — дурацкие слова, соблазнившие меня лишь потому, что внутри моего желудка на тот момент плескалось несколько порций чертового пиратского рома. Трижды уже зарекалась не водиться с этими ребятами и трижды нарушала свое же обещание. За это сегодня же и расплачивалась самой звонкой и дорогой монетой — своей жизнью.  
  
— Джо-о-о-онс! Чертов пират! Отзовись же ты!  
  
На несколько мгновений море будто замерло, а я, пользуясь затишьем, с надеждой взглянула на капитанский мостик, где еще несколько часов назад гордо красовалась сама, но и там Киллиана не обнаружила. Впрочем, неудивительно: в последний раз я его видела, когда он привязывал себя к деревянным подмосткам, чтобы удержаться во время бури. Помнится, я пообещала оторвать ему голову его же крюком после того… точнее, если мы выживем. Только идиот мог не заметить ярко-кровавой зари сегодня утром, но как назвать того, кто знал о приближающейся непогоде и все равно согласился на дурацкую авантюру? Да уж, мы с Киллианом друг друга стоили, это точно. Когда буря утихнет, я отыщу его и заеду ему по его наглому смазливому лицу, чтобы хоть слегка сбить спесь, а после потребую огромную бутылку рома в свою каюту. Да уж… Моя команда меня бы убила. В какой-то степени я даже была рада, что мы вышли с Киллианом без них в сегодняшнюю ночь. С другой стороны, они бы явно не разрешили сделать мне такую глупость, лишь заслышав о предложении.  
  
Временное затишье закончилось очень внезапно: «Корону» вынесло на гребень огромной волны, затем резко скинуло вниз, и я опять начала тонуть в огромном количестве воды. Воздуха с каждым разом хватало на все меньше времени, будто вся моя выносливость разом покинула тело. Если бы кто-то из команды увидел капитана Свон в нынешнем состоянии, то сразу бы поднял на смех. Но мне сейчас было, увы, не до смеха.  
  
Удар о рею не прошел бесследно, теперь я это явно ощущала, потому что затылок пекло от соприкосновения с соленой водой — я точно рассекла себе голову. Но это отнюдь не смертельно. Главное — продержаться еще немного. Это не первый шторм, в который я попала за несколько лет свободного плаванья, но впервые я оказалась в настолько дурацкой ситуации: двое человек на большом корабле, оба попытались себя обездвижить на время шторма, но второй куда-то исчез. Я снова мысленно обратилась ко всем известным мне богам, надеясь не обнаружить на рассвете бездыханное тело Киллиана где-то в трюме или, того хуже, не обнаружить его на корабле вообще. Скорее всего, он точно так же был привязан где-то, точно так же кричал в темную пустоту, точно так же захлебывался налетающими волнами и точно так же надеялся обнаружить меня в скором времени живой и невредимой. А вот буря даже и не думала прекращаться, наоборот, ветер крепчал, а волны становились все выше и злее. В какой-то момент я даже перестала понимать, вода ли бежала по моим щекам или же слезы; обессилев полностью, я повисла на веревках, молясь лишь об одном: не запутаться в них и не умереть от удушья. Ну, и еще совсем немножко о том, чтобы корабль не перевернулся.  
  
Все мысли вылетели из головы ровно в тот момент, когда ярчайшая молния ударила аккурат посреди «Короны». По всем законам природы дерево было обязано загореться, а сам корабль — пойти ко дну. Но нет. Непогода продолжила бушевать, но как будто где-то вдалеке. Мокрые волосы противно ниспадали на лицо, и я не сразу смогла разобрать, что совсем рядом кто-то движется. «Кто-то» — самое правильное определение, потому что когда, отплевавшись от морских водорослей и кое-как избавившись от налипших на лицо прядей, я наконец вскинула голову, то потеряла дар речи. Аккурат передо мной стояла явно разгневанная дева, одетая в белоснежный, разве что лишь не светящийся ионийский хитон. Роскошную копну слегка вьющихся темных волос венчала корона из, как мне показалось, позолоченных ягод омелы. Дева свободно передвигалась по покачивающейся палубе, не боясь поскользнуться на мокрых досках, и внимательно рассматривала меня. Под таким пристальным взглядом мне быстро сделалось неуютно, но заговорить я так и не сподобилась. По хорошему счету, я вообще наверняка умерла или сошла с ума во время шторма, как и добрая сотня моряков до меня. Ну ведь кто в своем разуме поверил бы в то, что на корабле, попавшем в жуткую бурю, из самой настоящей молнии внезапно появилась девушка?! Явно не я и не мои друзья. Но глаза сейчас подтверждали обратное. Пока я собиралась с силами и духом, дабы задать хоть какой-то вопрос, «гостья» начала говорить первой, совершенно точно обращаясь не ко мне.  
  
— Так я и знала! Ничего не меняется в этом дурацком мире! А я ведь наивно думала, что ты закончил развлекаться с хорошенькими блондиночками! Ты ведь обещал!  
  
Ответом обвинительным словам девы послужил сильнейший раскат грома, который звучал дольше, чем я когда-либо слышала раньше. Девушка недовольно наморщила нос и вскинула голову к небу:  
  
— Что значит — ты ее не знаешь? Оправдывайся больше! Будешь мириться с братом, чтобы отыскать свою полюбовницу на морском дне! Ты больше меня не проведешь!  
  
И, не обращая внимания на завывания ветра, который поднимал волны все выше и выше, но так и не достигая ни единого бортика корабля, дева в несколько шагов сократила расстояние между нами и, ухватив меня за подбородок, уставилась мне в глаза и властно спросила:  
  
— Ты, человеческое отродье… Ты знаешь, кто я такая?  
  
В этот момент я ощутила, как ко мне наконец-то вернулась способность говорить. Все пережитое несколькими минутами ранее явно вселило в меня слишком много уверенности и тщеславия, а потому я мотнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от цепкой хватки холодных пальцев, и раздраженно выплюнула в ответ:  
  
— В первую очередь, вы — незваная гостья на моем корабле!  
  
Дева удивленно выгнула бровь, подбоченилась и снова возвела глаза к небу:  
  
— А ты посмотри, она еще и брыкается! Тебе что, уже разонравились покладистые? Так нрав и я тебе могу показать, чего же ты меня супружеским вниманием обделяешь?  
  
Эмма, ты просто спишь. Ты просто спишь, и тебе снится самый странный и удивительный сон в твоей жизни. Ну, или же ты не спишь, а просто слишком приложилась о рею и теперь обречена до конца жизни видеть всяких несуществующих в реальности людей. Но одна «из всяких несуществующих» совершенно точно не хотела исчезать, снова подав голос:  
  
— И если это твой корабль, то как тебя зовут, капитан?  
  
— Капитан Эмма Свон! — гордо, насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации, ответила я. Мда уж, жалкое зрелище: промокшая до нитки, привязанная к одной из матч собственного корабля… Хорош капитан, нечего сказать!  
  
Дева, решившая, что «Корона» — лучший вариант для… морской прогулки?! — недовольно цокнула языком и, растягивая слова, произнесла:  
  
— А я Гера. Это имя тебе о чем-то говорит?  
  
Гера?! Жена Зевса из древнегреческих сказок? Что за чепуха?! Что вообще происходит?  
  
— Тебя не существует! — мой язык, кажется, существовал отдельно от тела.  
  
— Не существует? — Гера расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. Внезапно грянувший гром резко оборвал ее смех, и она тут же раздраженно зашипела кому-то в сторону: — Меня не интересуют твои оправдания. Она понесет справедливое наказание! Она была уличена в порочной связи с тобой, а я такое никому не прощаю.  
  
Пока Гера или просто же внезапно тронувшаяся умом девушка выясняла отношения с воздухом, я попыталась понять, насколько далеко от меня очутилось привязанное мачете. Несколько простых взмахов — и я смогу оказаться на свободе. Но мои манипуляции были быстро замечены. В мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, Гера стиснула мое горло, не пытаясь сразу же лишить жизни, но явно пытаясь напугать и показать свое превосходство.  
  
— Говорят, капитан Свон, что женщина на корабле — к несчастью. Если эта лодчонка — и вправду твой корабль, то и он, и ты — одно сплошное несчастье. И оно настигнет тебя в эту ночь, потому что великая Гера узнала о прелюбодействе своего мужа и накажет ту, что соблазнила Громовержца.  
  
Пытаясь ничем не выдать своего страха, я аккуратно сглотнула, слишком явно ощущая пальцы на шее, и пробормотала, почему-то внезапно застеснявшись из-за своего кислого после рома дыхания:  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы ведете речь.  
  
— Ах не понимаешь?! — разозленно рявкнула Гера прям мне в лицо и тут же залепила нехилую пощечину. Прямо как я Киллиану пару дней назад. Но мне-то за что? Я ведь ни к кому не лезла целоваться… Хотя… Неподходящие мысли, Эмма, совсем не к месту! Гера тем временем снова отдалилась от меня на приличное расстояние и продолжила ругаться с небесами. Пытаясь выпутаться из веревок, что в одночасье внезапно стали сухими, будто и не промокали под огромными волнами несколько минут назад, я желала только одного: оказаться в койке своей каюты и отрубиться без задних ног. Стихия бушевала, но явно где-то уже далеко, вырвавшись из океана на большую сушу. Там ей самое место: так дождь с грозой принесет помощь всем земледельцам, а моряки перестанут переживать за сохранность своих жизней. Хотя вот мне, скорее всего, еще не время расслабляться. Кое-как высвободив одну руку, я попыталась дотянуться до висевшего неподалеку мачете, но еще одна молния, появившаяся просто из ниоткуда, больно резанула по глазам и заставила прижаться к рее, как к последнему спасению. Перед Герой материализовался высокий статный мужчина в ярко-красном хитоне; голову его тоже венчала корона, но в виде маленьких молний, плотно прилегавших друг к другу. Он смотрел на разгневанную девушку недовольно, а когда та кинулась на него с кулаками в прямом смысле слова, с легкостью перехватил тонкие руки аккурат перед своим лицом.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя недостойно, Реджина! — голос у мужчины был глубоким и завораживающим. Хотелось опуститься на колени и наклонить голову, точно перед великим правителем. Откуда только такие мысли, Эмма?  
  
Гера взвилась:  
  
— Не смей называть меня этим дурацким мирским именем, Зевс!  
  
— Дурацким? — Зевс вздохнул. — Ты сама выбрала его для одной из своих ипостасей. И это царское имя, ты знаешь…  
  
— Да ладно, когда это было! — Гера-Реджина попыталась вырваться из рук Зевса, попеременно сыпля ругательствами, что были слишком грязными для такого утонченного рта. Я искренне пожелала слиться с поверхностью корабля, но моим мечтам не суждено было сбыться. А скандал продолжал разгораться. — И тебе прекрасно известно мое настоящее имя! Или ты уже забыл, как зовут твою жену? Неужели эта лебедка смогла тебя настолько очаровать?  
  
— Успокойся! — строгий окрик Зевса незамедлительно был подкреплен жутким раскатом грома. Я зажмурилась, а когда, досчитав до шести, приоткрыла глаза, то увидела, что внезапные гости «Короны» стоят друг напротив друга, играя в своеобразные «гляделки». Впрочем, Зевс продолжал говорить: — Я не знаю этой девушки, впервые увидел ее сейчас, после начала твоей истерики. Ты обвиняешь меня понапрасну. И ее, — короткий кивок головы в мою сторону, — соответственно, тоже.  
  
Гера, или Реджина, или как там ее вообще напоминала разъяренную фурию. Волосы развевались легким игривым ветерком, делая ее подобием мифической Горгоны. Почему-то я даже не сомневалась ни секунды, что она могла бы сойти за ее копию, разве что змеек не хватало. А взгляд практически убийственный и так. И понесло же меня в море сегодня…  
  
— Этот корабль отмечен моим поиском. А значит, на судне находится человек, который был на твоем ложе. Здесь нету никого, кроме этой девчонки и противного пирата…  
  
Когда Гера внезапно сказала про Киллиана, то мое сердце непроизвольно сжалось: черт, я и забыла о нем! А буря ведь улеглась… Но куда же этот чертов пират подевался? Впрочем, взгляда на Зевса было достаточно, чтобы сделать определенные выводы. Гера, судя по всему, поступила точно так же, в одно мгновение изменившись в лице.  
  
— Зевс… Робин… Как ты вообще мог?! Этот пират?! Променять меня… на него?! О горе мне!  
  
На этих словах Гера взвыла и упала на колени. Но когда Зевс (или Робин? — мне же не приснилось, что она так обратилась к нему?!) попытался к ней приблизиться, она вскинула кверху ладонь, в которой был зажат… огненный шар. Я ощутила, как мои глаза так и просятся выпрыгнуть из орбит, и снова попыталась убедить себя в том, что сплю.  
  
— Не смей подходить ко мне. Мужеложец! — Гера выкрикнула обвинительное слово и метнула в Зевса сгусток огня. Отчего-то я даже не удивилась, когда Зевс спокойно уклонился от летящего в его сторону проклятия и лишь закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну что в этом такого, милая? — чувствовалось, что Зевс устал от лишних препирательств и был готов на все, лишь бы завершить эту семейную ссору. Но Гера не хотела успокаиваться. Она медленно подняла голову, встретилась с Зевсом глазами и, одарив его злой улыбкой, прошипела:  
  
— Ах что такого? Ну тогда смотри!  
  
В который раз продемонстрировав чудеса скорости, она внезапно оказалась возле меня, легким движением руки оборвала канат, привязывающий меня к деревянной опоре, и, с силой сжав плечи, впилась в мои губы жестким поцелуем. Я оторопела. На вкус она была как соль с яблоком: слишком странно, слишком удивляюще и слишком нереально, чтобы остановиться. Спустя несколько мгновений Гера отстранилась, одарила меня странным взглядом и, проведя костяшками левой руки по щеке, нежно прошептала:  
  
— Ну как, тебе понравилось?  
  
Я, ошарашенно разглядывая миловидное личико напротив, таки умудрилась скинуть с себя оцепенение и, стушевавшись после поцелуя с женщиной, тихо пробормотала:  
  
— Что-то вроде того…  
  
Внезапно Гера хмыкнула, смерив меня презрительным (презрительным?!) взглядом, и закинув волосы за спину, фыркнула:  
  
— А тебя, человеческое отродье, никто и не спрашивает. — Повернувшись к Зевсу, она широко улыбнулась: — Тебе, муженек, представление понравилось? Обычно светленькие не в моем вкусе, но сегодня и эта сойдет…  
  
Зевс напоминал настоящую грозовую тучу: лицо едва ли не приобрело оттенок его одежд, зубы обнажились в хищном оскале, а глаза… Я даже зажмурилась на несколько мгновений, потому что столько сверхъестественных явлений одновременно никакой рассудок не выдержит. Глаза Зевса светились настоящим адским пламенем, даже смотреть было больно. Он помедлил несколько мгновений, пока Гера отдалялась от меня, а затем рыкнул:  
  
— Никто не имеет права прикасаться к моей жене, кроме меня!  
  
Гера звонко расхохоталась:  
  
— Серьезно, милый? После всех твоих похождений, которые я терпела, ты не выносишь вида одного невинного поцелуя?  
  
— Реджина! — «р» вышло раскатистым, то ли опережая, то ли завершая жуткий гром, донесшийся с небес. Судя по тому, как волны принялись терзать бока корабля, стихия снова приближалась к «Короне». Черт, я только обрадовалась… Словно прочитав мои мысли, Зевс нехорошо улыбнулся:  
  
— Рано радуешься, смертная. После таких выходок никто не остается в живых.  
Возмущение захлестнуло меня с огромной силой, точно как один из водных валов ранее. Выходок?! А они мои, что ли?  
  
Гера смотрела на меня совершенно равнодушно, но стоило Зевсу лишь взмахнуть рукой и схватить… ЧТО?! — схватить одну из молний, спокойно скользнувшую к нему в ладонь, и двинуться по направлению ко мне, как она преградила ему путь.  
  
— Ты ничего с ней не сделаешь, Зевс! Я запрещаю тебе!  
  
Одарив Геру строгим взглядом, Зевс процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Не имеешь права.  
  
Она удивленно охнула и уперла руки в бока.  
  
— Ах вот как? Да? Не имею права? — казалось, что она возмущена еще больше, нежели я парой мгновений ранее. — Тогда должен быть равносильный обмен. Баланс должен быть соблюден. Верни мне своего любовника. Хватит прятать свое «сокровище».  
  
— Его забрал Посейдон. — В этом можно было бы поверить, если бы Зевс не замешкался и не отвел от Геры взгляд всего на несколько мгновений, прежде чем ответить. Этой задержки хватило не только его божественной супруге, но даже мне, чтобы уличить его во лжи.  
  
— Верни! — от крика Геры вздрогнула вся «Корона», в который раз опасно наклонившись на гребне волны.  
  
Зевс молча обошел Геру, продолжая направляться ко мне. В этот момент, кажется, я наконец-то поняла, что ничего хорошего от этих разборок ждать не стоит, и вскинула руки вверх.  
  
— Эй! А вам не кажется, что меня просто стоит отпустить? Вообще-то я ни в чем не виновата, просто оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. Вы между собой еще разберетесь, а мне дайте уплыть отсюда подобру-поздорову. Я еще слишком молода, чтобы умирать.  
  
Зевс застыл в паре шагов от меня, обернулся на жену, а затем снова взглянул на меня и, прежде чем взмахнуть молнией, криво ухмыльнулся:  
  
— А ты и не умрешь.  
  
Последнее, что я успела рассмотреть перед ярчайшей вспышкой света, поглотившей меня, стал крохотный золотой крюк, свисающий с цепочки, обвивающей шею Зевса.  
  


***

  
— Тебе ведь нравятся украшения? — прежде чем раствориться в утренней мгле, насмешливо произнес Зевс, протягивая Гере заколку в виде лебединой головы. — Я нередко тебе преподношу дары, так пусть же сегодняшний станет символом нашей вечной любви и мира в нашей семье.  
  
Оставшись одна, Гера крепко сжала в ладони золотую вещицу и, прождав для верности несколько мгновений, широко улыбнулась.  
  
Ее великий супруг прекрасно умел управляться со своими молниями, но ведь на любое проклятие есть и свое противоядие. Расколдовать капитана Свон было делом нескольких минут. Но проделает это она явно не здесь.  
  
Когда к «Короне» вновь возвратилась непогода, накрыв корабль мощнейшей волной, из пучин которого он больше не вынырнул, на палубе уже не было никого. Боги возвратились на Олимп, каждый со своим «подарком».  
  


***

  
На Эгейском море еще долго бушевал шторм. После говорили, что такой непогоды в этих краях не видели уже несколько десятков лет. В ночь, когда разразилась гроза, мало кто вообще высовывал нос на улицу; не повезло лишь редким бездомным и отчаянным смельчакам (считайте — глупцам), которые отважились выйти в плаванье. Больше всего горевали члены экипажа небольшого судна «Корона», капитаном которого была миловидная девушка по имени Эмма Свон. В вечер перед штормом она вместе с бывалым пиратом Киллианом Джонсом, которого все называли попросту Крюк за его увечье, отправились в путешествие за жемчужинами на один из соседних островов. Больше их никогда не видели.


End file.
